


Beginnings

by wanderingmoonmen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Early AD times, England being a female comes from a long line of head canons just roll with it, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingmoonmen/pseuds/wanderingmoonmen
Summary: Francis Bonnefoi has landed in a new land, England. As he wanders along, avoiding the smells of the English food, he finds a young Alice Kirkland by the river. After startling the clumsy girl, he finds the need to apologize and what he gets in response is not what he expected.





	

Francis wanders through lush green forests. He had happened upon a boat at the edge of his own country that took him to the foreign land. He's seen a few small towns around the area where peasants are dragging themselves around, but nothing interesting has caught his attention. The smells wafting out of the shacks always turned his nose up so that pushed him even farther away from the homes. 

Eventually, he stumbles across a quiet river and follows it for a ways until early one morning, he hears soft singing coming from down the way. 

He follows the soft voice down the river upon seeing a small girl by the river with two buckets. Her tattered dress covers the grass around her and dips into the water in front of her. She wears a headdress that covers her neck and hair and the angle covers her face. 

He steps a little closer and sees that her hand hovers over the water and a spiral of water forms beneath it. His eyes widen and he stares at the girl as the water goes around her fingers and back into the water.

She giggles a little and rests her chin on her knees while her eyes dart around to the air around her. She whispers to the air every once in a while, but it is unclear at what. 

Francis watches for a little longer before he hears someone yell in the distance. The girl straightens up and Rushes to grab the two pails of water. Her arms tremble under of the weight of them and she staggers a little while trying to get her Balance. 

"Do you need help?" Francis asks. 

The girl whips around at the sound of his voice. The motion knocks her off balance and she slips into the river with a drowned shriek. 

"M-mon dieu!" Francis cries, stepping a little closer to the river's edge while looking for her, "apologies!"

After a few moments the girl's head pops out of the water and she flails to keep afloat. Now her head cover has come off and her long blonde hair is tangled and strewn through the water. She coughs and gasps desperately for air as the light current moves her deeper into the water. 

Francis freezes and wades a little into the water while watching the girl begin to drown. He inches closer as the water gets to his hips. 

"I am close!" He says, hoping she can hear amidst her flailing and coughing. 

Before her head goes under again, a young man comes running out of the woods. 

"Get away from her!" The man yells before sprinting down the hill before the river and jumping in the water. 

He fishes around frantically until he grasps a few locks of blonde hair and soon yanks a quivering and limp child out of the water. 

"Alice!" He cries, shaking her hard to wake her up.   
Francis watches as the girl's hair gets stuck to her lips and her eyes open a little. She begins to cough a bit on the water in her lungs. 

The man promptly takes her and hits her back hard so she coughs up the water and begins to tear up. 

"Damn it, don't start crying. You almost died!" He shouts, holding her in front of his face before slinging her over his shoulder as she begins to shake from crying. He then turns and spots Francis over his shoulder and glares. 

"You scared my sister?" He snaps. 

"I... I... didn't--"

"Fuck off you little creep! She's just a girl!" The man kicks some water at Francis, "I don't want to see your face again!"

Francis stares at the furious man. The sun coming through the trees and shining through the man's bright red hair makes him see on fire. His piercing glare boars into Francis. 

With another moment to spare, Francis takes off running back through the woods until he can safely tell that the man and girl had gone away.   
He sinks quietly against a tree and bites his lip. He almost killed a little girl and he didn't even get to apologize! 

He clenches his fists. 

"I'm going to apologize and be a gentleman!" He declares to the surrounding forest before getting to his feet again. He grins, proud to have come to such a solution before marching in the direction the man and girl went. 

He happens upon a dirt path and quickly jogs down it. Once he's out if breath, he sees a small cottage come into view with a pasture full of sheep and goat to the side. 

Francis walks over to the front door and gently knocks. He thinks before spitting out "Hello?" In heavily accented English. 

After a few moments the door is thrown open by the same bright  red haired man. 

"What the fuck did I just tell you?! Fuck off!" The man yells, "you've done enough!"

Francis wrings his hands and swallows hard. "I sorry."

The man laughs hard and crosses his arms. "You stupid or something?" 

Francis stares at the man helplessly and twirls his hair. "Sorry girl."

"Oh, you want to apologize to my baby sister?"  
Francis nods a little and smiles. 

"Uh huh. Sure. Fuck off."

Francis stares up at the man and then there's some footsteps on the cottage floor. 

"Alestair!" comes a rough, female voice, "What's going on?!"

"Alice, get back in the house, it's just that creep from earlier!"

Without pausing, the girl comes into view and steps out behind the taller man. Her tangled blonde hair covers her back and over her shoulders and a pair of wide, bright emerald eyes shine out in her pale face. She stares at Francis and he stares back. 

"Sorry--"

"You better be bloody sorry, I almost died because of you!" The girl shouts at him. She steps out to him and looks up. She barely comes up to his chest, but her irritation makes her seem a bit bigger. 

"I--"

"Shut your mouth and fuck off before you nearly kill me again!" She snaps at him. 

The man picks her up by the back of her dress and holds her under his arm. 

Francis stares, shocked at how the small girl had yelled at him and assumedly threatened him. 

"Fuck off!" The man yells before slamming the door. 

Francis stares at the door quietly for a little while before slowly backing away and sprinting down the road with a smile. He makes note of the river so he knows how to get back to the little cottage when the girl is a bit older.


End file.
